Your Perfect Smile
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: A little smile that happens to be so perfect.
1. First Thought

**Sitting at home, I'm in a world of my own. Thinking about this past weekend and all I can do is think of your face, your eyes when they start to somewhat sparkle when you smile. You little pink cheeks that you get after you have just wrestled, your silky shiny hair that is so soft. And your smile, don't even get me started on that your gorgeous sweet … Perfect smile. That's it, your perfect smile. The smile only you can pull. My thoughts begin to drift about you, and your perfect smile. When I suddenly realise the feeling in my stomach, not hunger, but butterflies. You know the sort you get when you get a crush. Well I guess that's it, I guess you are my crush. A crush I shall never have but a crush none the less. Shaking my head I'm trying to make sense my head keeps telling me you're too young, you're their best friend. But when my head tells me this it makes my body shake with annoyance. What if you're with him? The other little one? OMG I cannot think of that, it hurts too much. No get out of my head, you couldn't be with him your too cute to be with him. And is it really that bad of an age gap? No it's only three years I'm sure nobody will mind. You are so sweet. You can never do no wrong. I want you, yes I want you. Not as a friend as a lover as my lover, nobody else's, I want you to myself. I think you like me, you look that way to me, you look into my eyes differently than you do with the others you do like me don't you. OMG this weekend what am I supposed to do, or even wear. Oh why do you make me feel like that why? I only have two days to find some nice outfits that may be able to woo you. I hope I do. If I don't my heart will ache till next week when I shall try again.**

Third Person

Rushing about he set's about going through his wardrobe trying to find that 'perfect' outfit.

**That is ugly….I still own that….Oh ..nah…Nope…Come on there must be something in here that I can wear. I am tearing my wardrobe to pieces finding that one perfect outfit, no use nothing I own will catch you. Get you to….I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone and upon picking it up, I see your name just as I do my head goes all over the place what am I going to say?**

_'Hello….herrrro…..Oi Shaney?'_

_'H..h…h..hi?'_

_'Good I thought you were ignoring me….'_

_OMG you thought I was, no I wasn't aww don't ever believe that._

_'So Shaney you coming tonight?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'McDonalds man, we all meeting up. Matt an Jeff they coming home. We are going to meet them there you coming?'_

_'To..to…to..tonight?'_

_'Yeah in like half hour or so. Well the invitations there man, I gotta go my mums calling me, see you there?'_

_'Uh yeah.'_

_'Bye Shaney'_

**With that you were gone, wait I said yes that's gives me half hour to. Look at me I will never be ready in time…**

A/N: A lil something that was floating around in my head, may turn into something more. Dedicated to Lisa my lil stalker friend :)


	2. Meeting Up With The Boys

**One minute left to spare and I am ready kinda at least, I hope I look alright, you will look stunning you always do. Your blonde hair falling onto your perfect little shoulders...damn I'm late my thoughts of you are going to have to wait...Holy fuck yes the thoughts of you are defently going to have to wait till I get home this feeling has to go or else I am not leaving.. no I am leaving this house thoughts please get out of my head. I look at the clock and see now I'm five minutes late damnit. I leave the house and get to my car...wait I forgot the Tape I burned for you. Grabbing the Tape I then walk back to the car. Arriving at McDonalds now fifteen mintues late, but it's ok the others arn't here yet. As I walk in I spot you instanly, the only pretty face in the whole building I find myself speachless you look stunning, OMG your hair...oh your perfect little smile. I give you a hug as you see me.**

_'Hey I thought you weren't gonna come, ha. Ov I was wrong. Man I'm dying to eat but...'_

_'But what? Shan I'll buy you something.'_

_'You will? I have money.'_

_'Pick anything.'_

**How the hell did I manage to fufill a damn sentance and sting it together when you look as stunning as you you grabbed...your holding my hand. Wait now Sugar get a hold of yourself he is just wisking through the crowds calm down. Watching you chose I feel my hand hold your waist but you don't seem to take. Man you look like a damn Angel but I want you more like my Prince. You only order a coke but are just happy I brought it for you we walk back over to our seats and smile at one another, damn your perfect smile send shivers up my back. I then remember I have that tape.**

_'Hey Shan, I err, made you something.'_

_'Really?'_

**You face lightens to an even more gorgous smile if thats even possible, all I know is it's good we are sat down.**

_'Yeah here.'_

**Giving you the Tape you smile then read the words, granted you can't read that well but you manage that word fine, your little green eyes shine as you read it and look back up to me.**

_'Thankyou man, I have wanted this for ages.'_

_'I know...'_

**I'm cut off two freaks jump next to us ha, nah just Matt and Jeff...**


	3. Baby

**Why did those two have to show up right then, I feel my face screw up as Jeff sits by your side that evil reainbow head needs to keep his hands off you Matt gives me a hug and I try to calm down, I smile at him and then switch my attention back to you. You have turned to face Jeff and are whispering about something as I hear Matt talk.**

_'Damnit you two we haven't even been here five minutes are you are already whispering.'_

_'Shut it your just jealous I don't wanna talk to you.'_

**You stick your tongue out at him which gets me to laugh. As the night drags on my eyes don't leave you for long your too cute not to look at. We all end up leaving and you look about before swearing. You may swear but even swearing you look cute.**

_'Man Sugar can you give me a ride Marco forgot about me...Again.'_

**OMG you want me to take you back I mean Jeff and Matt would but you want me you run and hug Matt and Jeff as they leave to go home before coming back to me I haven't moved as I look at you you smile your little perfect smile.**

_'Earth to Sugar.'_

_'What oh yea I can take you um home.'_

_'Good I thought you spaced out ha, man can we go back to your please I don't wanna go home if Marco's there my mums gone out again, pleaaaaaaaase.'_

**OMG you do your most adorable face ever how can I say no to you hell I would never say no your to perect and sweet to say no too. But I can't answer you my throat has gone dry looking at your beautifull face. Smiling I nod. You grab my hand once again fu*k it feels nice to hold your hand, dragging me over to the car your smiling aww you look stunning especially in the nightglow. You stop when we get to my car and turn to face me looking up into my eyes with your precious amber greens looking at me. I Don't wanna let your hand go but I do you look cold and I can't bare to let you be cold. Letting go I open the car and you smile your ever so perfect smile before getting in, as do I.**

_'Hey Shaney...'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Why do you keep watching me?'_

_'Huh?'_

**OMG you noticed damn I turn from you and buckle my seatbelt trying to act like I dont but you move my face to see your own damn you hands feel nice.**

_'Shaney you keep looking at me, did I do something wrong?'_

_'Awww no no Shan you didn't I'm err urm I'm Sorry baby I am.'_

_'Oh ok.'_

**You smile as I start the engine and reverse holy shit I just realised I called you baby and you didn't notice did you?**


End file.
